Battle of The Minds
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Theresa and the others find a new enmey in the form of a powerful young Psychic who can even find thier way into the minds of the gods themsleves how do you fight someone with thsese powers this will be Theresa and Jay's greatest fight.slash


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I don't own or make profit from Class of the Titans I own no rights any characters that is seen in the show other then that the rest is mine again the show is owned by Studio B Productions and Nelvana also this is a slash story if you love J x T or hate slash turn around now don't flame or I'll send Cronus after you.

Content Code Warnings (every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do _not_ accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP. this story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside

* * *

For the eighth time in a week Jay found himself in bed sweating as though he went ten rounds with Cronus himself the reason strange dreams as if someone was in his mind creating these sexual erotic fantasies of which someone was always pleasuring him though he could never see their face who was it Theresa no her hands where soft but not that soft and they felt male perhaps Neil oh god he hoped not.

These dreams where plaguing him he had tried to go to Morpheus but the god had said no one has entered the dream world as of late so now he was back to square one he sat on his bed thinking about who to go to for he wasn't gay he loved Theresa but even they where starting to have problems her sessions with Persephone where really taking their toll on her what they did was anyone's guess.

He closed his eyes and thoughts of his girlfriend came to mind Jay's imagination kept churning out the gorgeous form of Theresa. Her shoulders moved down and she was laying on her side in a bed of red silk and rose petals. Her naked chest was two, large globes of flesh, perfectly shaped, each topped with a hard, pink nipple. She started to pinch the nipple of her left breast and she cooed softly as the flesh around her nipple blushed deeply as she squeezed the nipple.

Jay hadn't done this in so long. It had been months. He never had the time anymore, yet now he let his imagination soar and soar it did for the room change now in was in a white room not the type you see in a mental hospital plush white carpet with matching canopy bed sheets pretty much everything."Is this heaven?" asked Jay forgetting for a moment about Hades

It was then strong arms wrapped around him

"It can be Jay my love." said a voice seductive and alluring

Without another word a hand slipped in his shorts pulling out his thick cock Jay was well endowed, nearing twelve inches when fully erect. His pubes were wild, a very impressive bush for his age. Jay's muscled thighs supported his manhood, including the full, large testicles that were heavy with his seed.

The figure took his rapidly rising penis in his hand and started to pull the foreskin down over the head and back up, starting to masturbate.

After a few minutes it became clear whoever this was knew just what the fuck they where doing Jay moaned loudly. the hand was a blur and Jay's pleasure magnificent. Jay's impressive teenage cock pulsed gently with every stroke; his tender, hair covered balls bounced gently on his thighs. His breathing was rapid and he knew he couldn't hold off much longer.

All thoughts of Cronus the gods his friends and even Theresa was gone that matter was this the person was stroking his cock like a mad man. It was so good, his cock was aching from it's hardness. The hand stopped at the top of his cock and circled the head with the tips of his fingers, the sensitive skin making him moan gently. The other male brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it. Then he swiped his wet finger over his piss slit. Another soft moan rumbled in his throat, and then his attention shifted back to the person that was making him so hard.

"Oh my fucking god." stated Jay.

"Not yet dear boy."

Jay was thrown on the white cotton bed.

"Hey-Oh my God!"

The figure stopped the hand-job and went straight for a blow job going faster and faster till-

Jay's eyes snapped open, his body tensed, pulling every muscle to the extreme. He let out a roar; the loudest moan ever and an exhaled sigh as he blasted seven shots of his milky teen seed all over himself, coating himself in semen. His chest heaved, his cock started to go down yet his pleasure remained.

"Oh fuck."

"Uh Jay."

Jay snapped his head to the door Neil was standing there eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.

"I uh just wanted to see if you had my extremely expensive hand lotion" said Neil not taking his eyes off his leader's now soft cock

Jay struggled to cover himself

"No, Try Archie." snapped Jay

He flopped backwards on to his bed and he let out a low sigh.

"How can this get any worse I am cheating on my girlfriend with someone who wasn't there."

Or are they?

Miles away Cronus sat patiently well as patiently as he could.

In front of him was a huge machine something that boy called Cerebro.

"This better be worth my time." said Cronus

"Of course it is I have again penetrated Jay's mind and this time let's say he's rather distorted."

"So what dose your thing do?"

"Cerebro amplifies the telepathic power of the user by strengthening their brainwaves giving my already powerful gifts extra for the past week I have entered Jay's mind undetected by the gods or their primitive magic soon I will have the chosen one at my knees for what I plan."

"We still have his girlfriend to deal with she too is a telepath."

The shadowy figure gave snort

"Please the girl is amateurish at best."

"You haven't seen her in action yet she is not one to be underrated." said Cronus

**"**Yes I have seen her in action I have been in your head though she had got potential she has a long way to go especially since she has been rejecting her gifts where I have trained for years to hone my powers."

"Alex don't get cocky just do your job."

Alex step forward into the light

He was tall with shoulder length blond hair bright cold blues and pale skin.

"Oh I will don't worry this was only a test tomorrow the real fun begins."

Alex walked back to the machine.

"Just remember what you promise me."

There was a hint of a threat in the air.

Naturally the god of time wasn't afraid but this was powerful gifted in ways he never would have expected that's why he's a better ally then foe.

Alex gave a smirk and lick his hand of the white creamy essence of Jay

"I think I will like this game of Torment."

Back at the Dorms

Theresa slammed against her bed.

"Damn it."

"Tough morning T."

Theresa opened her eyes

"Hi Atlanta I been trying to use my telepathy on the rabbits Miss Persephone gave me."

"Why?"

"So I can use new forms like mind control mental bolts things like that." said Theresa

"Guess it's not going well huh?"

It wasn't a question it was fact.

"I just can't get it's like my powers are failing me and that's not the worst."

"What's the worst?" asked Atlanta

"Lately I have been feeling a strange presence here it's faint but I can feel it."

"But that's impossible this place is protected no one can get in here." said Atlanta

The older girl looked out the window

"I hope your right."

*But I know I felt something.* she thought

Wow that was new I never wrote a sex scene so early tell me how it was hope it was good there will be more on Alex next chapter.

* * *

CHARACTER MAXIM

NAME- Alexander 'Alex' Frost

Power Class: 9

Alliance: Psionic

Age: 17

Height: 6'3

Weapon- usually he relies on his mental powers but carries a Jian (Chinese straight sword)made from meteorite and Adamantium

**Appearance: **tall with moon-bright skin an endless beauty.

**Eyes: **Blue

**Hair: **Blonde

**Average Weight: **195 lbs

**Powers: **Frost was born with a number of Psychic abilities

**Telepathy**: Since his birth, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of Psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited pychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that he is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits his. Frost's abilities rival that of Theresa and is more then her. His incredible power and conniving ways are evident the first time people meet him . Despite his young age Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats.

**Telepathic_ Illusion _**ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring.****

_**Psi Link:**_ ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual_**.**_

**_Telepathic Camouflage: _**ability to mask himself, and other

peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising).

**_Precognition_**: Psionic power of precognition, the ability to perceive in his minds eye the events of the future sensitivity to psychic energies in his environment allows his to see his immediate area and events taking place far away.

**_Prescience: _**ability to perceive aspects of the future

**_Telekinesis_**_**:**_ telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields.

.


End file.
